The Melancholy of the Lonely Boy
by Paradichloricbenzene
Summary: A boy with long white hair and deep brown eyes is waiting for his train. During that wait, and onboard the train, he reminisces about his life when he was still with his friend, his other half supposedly and all the sad emotions that come with that flourishes. Song-fic based on 'The Melancholy of the Literary Boy' by Hatsune Miku. Tendershipping, character death, rated T to be safe


It was early in the morning. The sun was just beginning to rise over the hills in the distance yet in Domino City; the train station was already brimming with various people of all ages. The elderly sat on the benches, waiting for the out going train in order for a visit to their family in other towns and cities. Adults dressed in suits waited impatiently as if their irritation would will the train to come early and take them to their important meetings. Children screamed and laughed as they played about in the crowd as their parents attempted to control them - they all went to different schools but the meeting each morning had made them friends. Teenagers also crowded the platform, waiting for the train to take them to high school whilst chatting amongst their friends in groups. Yet one boy sat alone.

With long white and fluffy hair covering them, his deep brown eyes slowly scanned the crowd in mild interest before them returning to the clock as they did every once in awhile. 'The train will be late today. Normally it's here by now.' The boy thought to himself as he attempted to fix a stray spike on his head from being too erratic. As a child ran by the bench he was sat on, the puddle stepped in sprayed water in his direction to soak his blue uniform trousers. The parent instantly apologised to which the boy shook his head and smiled. It wasn't that much of a problem. It was just water.

In other cases, the boy wondered if he had been rude to that worrying mother who was now scolding her child. He most likely would of six months ago. With a sneer and a deathly look, he would have insulted the mother's parenting skills and threatened to gut the child if he ever came close to him again. But that wasn't like him. That was like the other boy who used to sit in his place every morning, waiting for the 6:15 train from the suburbs to the bustling city. A sad smile now spread across his face as his thoughts wandered to the other boy.

They had met four years ago; around the same time he had received his present from his Father who was, and still is, working abroad in Egypt. He could remember being confused at first by the other boy's arrival but it wasn't too long until they had become friends in a red demon, blue demon way. Where the other boy would snap, he would sooth. When he would cry, the other boy would console. It seemed like they couldn't be separated, couldn't live without the other beside them. But as cruel as life can be, it had come to happen.

The boy had friends other than the boy he had met four years ago. Yet in the series of unfortunate events that led up to his friend leaving, so did his other friends. No one wanted to be with him anymore. At first negative thoughts clogged his mind but then as time rolled on, the pain got less and soon he was able to go back to school, even sit in the same classroom of those ex-friends. At first it was difficult but now the boy had come to see himself as a singularity - he wasn't a part of them nor would he ever be.

'I wonder what would happen if I just left one day.' Thought the boy as he once again glanced at the clock; the train was five minutes late now. 'If I just got up and left this city. Quit my part-time job, dropped out from school and said goodbye to everyone one day.' A breeze lazily drifted through the platform, circling the boy with a chill. Shivering, he rubbed his arms to warm up again. 'It wouldn't make much of a difference anyway...' Finally the warning light brightens, alerting everyone of the train's oncoming approach.

The boy stands up from the bench and weaves his way to the front of the horde that approaches the platform edge - this is their train as much as it is his. Amongst them all, a girl becomes flustered as cries from embarrassment as she realises that she has left her purse at home. Her friends laugh, only to give her the change she needs for the fare. As the train settles on the tracks, the doors open for everyone to swarm on. The boy gets a seat this time, causing him to smile as he hears the clicking of tongues from those irritated people who fail to get one.

And like a punishment, a pang of melancholy envelopes his heart.  
He must remember to distance himself from cold-hearted Humans.

A voice in the background calls out, causing the boy's ears to prick up and look along the carriages. A woman is making her way along to then stand beside the man she was calling to for his attention. They talk. They laugh. The boy is forced to look away with a bitter look in his eyes as soon his stomach is twisted and warped with nausea - no, not nausea: sadness. Shutting his eyes, the boy casts his mind out to his imagination, listening to the calls of his name and the laughs he could share. His eyes burn and his sleeve acts as an emergency handkerchief to wipe away the start of tears.

30 minutes have now passed and the train is now made up of teenagers on their way to school opposed to the few adults that are too poor to own transportation of their own. The boy turns the page, reading calmly alone and ignoring those who are about him. This would be the seventh time he has read this book yet it still holds the same entertainment that it possessed when he first skimmed through its pages. "This is my favourite author you know." The boy quietly speaks for the first time this morning. "But this is his only work.

He committed suicide a time ago. But it doesn't change how talented he was." The man beside him casts a strange look, thinking that the lonesome boy is speaking to him. The seat next to him is unoccupied, and the man slides over away from youth. However, the boy is not speaking to him. It was a force of habit caused by years of being alone. Even with the time spent with his ex-friends, words came out of his mouth to give him comfort in the fact that someone was speaking to him, even though it was himself.

"'My life was full of shame' he said." A solemn smile spread across the boy's face he closed the notebook he held in his hands. The work that the boy had read seven times over was wrote first hand into the worn notebook - he had took it everywhere with him to read when he felt like it. "'I lied about everything' he said." The author of this book was such a gloomy guy in the eyes of the boy, it made him laugh slightly from how that out there in the world, there were other gloomy people too. It made him feel less alone; knowing how out there was someone else like him.

Shame. Lies.  
Despite his light-hearted approach to the work of the author, the words wrote would never leave the boy's mind.

Rain began to pelt the train as the once clear skies were covered by layer upon layer of dark grey clouds. A flash of lightning. The roll of thunder. Many jumped at the sound, peering out the window with curiosity to then sigh - they hadn't brought an umbrella. The boy in turn looked out the window, watching as the rain attacked the glass windows as if it was trying to eventually wear it down and break through. The weather was anxious to have more victims fall to the sudden change from nice to naughty. The boy's smile retained.

Not a single tear had fallen from the boy since his friend left. Not one - he had promised himself that. So now, it was like that the Heavens had opened up to weep for him and him alone; each drop of rain representing all the tears he had hidden. The boy remembered how it had rained like this when he first met his friend, causing him to become lost in thought. No one was paying attention - the climate was far more interesting than the shady carriages of another train coming closer, faster, and unable to stop. One set of brown eyes noticed. One set of pupils dilated in fear.

Slam.

'Dear - -.  
Someday, will I eventually die like you did?'

No matter how much they may look alike. No matter how much they may act alike. Even if his life was full of shame. Even if his life was built up on lie after lie. No two people can become the same person.

'I miss you. But I can never go to where you are. I'm just a lonely boy who still loves you.'

Eyes opened and a scream was heard loud a clear amongst the wreckage. A lady was nearby, the sound of the wails coming from her. The boy turned his head slowly, watching as the men in red, white and yellow swarm to her without second thought. "Some...one..." Cracked lips formed the words that barely rolled off his tongue. "Any...one..." And now the salty tears flowed freely, those cascading down his face as the boy attempted to catch attention to himself. His body screamed in pain. Yet no one paid attention. No one cared.

'No one here knows my name...' The boy figured as he laid still, the taste of copper filling his mouth. 'No one here knows...' The same warps and twists filled his stomach with nausea - no, not nausea: sadness. His eyes shut has the taste of copper became stronger, his breathing becoming shallow. 'Please... I want to break from my restraints...' Tears dropped to the floor, mixing along with the rain that already pelted the crushed open carriage.

'Please... Let me run away...'

It was so sad.  
It was so sudden.  
Yet despite how alone he was in the world,  
no one expected the death of the lonely boy that morning.

The lonely boy:  
Ryou Bakura

* * *

I actually cried while writing this. Quite a lot actually. Especially at the end.  
I hate crying, even at my own works, but I guess if it makes me cry than it can make others cry and it's good, right?

Hope you enjoyed this bit of Tendershipping, based after Yami Bakura is finally defeated, Yami Yugi has gone on to the after-life and all the characters are just living normal lives now.

Paradichloricbenzene x.


End file.
